People nowadays, after having enjoyed material affluence, have growing care about activities related to higher life quality such as leisure, exercises and sports. Modern people commonly do not have sufficient exercises or exercise space. Hence a wide variety of exercise facilities and equipment have been developed that are easy to use without occupying too much space.
For instance, Taiwan patent M388359 discloses a “folding trampoline” which includes a frame, two hinge structures, a plurality of elastic support members and a jumping pad. The frame can be disassembled into a first, second, third and fourth side frames. The first and second side frames and third and fourth side frames have respectively two ends formed a hinged end with apertures formed thereon hinged by a pin. The hinge structures are located between the hinged ends of the first and second side frame and third and fourth side frames. The elastic members are located on an inward arched end of the frame with a hook end at one side anchored by the pin and a latch end at another side. The jumping pad is surrounded by the frame and latched by the latch end of the elastic members on the circumference for positioning. Thus it has the jumping pad held in the center of the frame and elastic members to bridge the jumping pad and frame to provide rebounding elastic forces from the jumping pad during jumping of a user.
In order to protect user's safety, many present trampolines include a safety net to keep the user from being thrown outside by the rebounding forces. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,795 discloses a trampoline system which includes a circular frame supported by a plurality of legs and connected to a mat via a plurality of spring members, and an elastic mesh type cylindrical wall mounted onto the frame to prevent users from being thrown outside the trampoline by the rebounding force.
However, U.S. Pat. No. 7,766,795 has significant gaps between the circular wall and mat, and no fastening and positioning structure is formed between them. When a user jumps onto the mat, the gaps become bigger due to up and down movements, and the user could still be incidentally thrown outside the mat and hurt. Hence the safety means thus formed still leaves a lot to be desired, and there is room for improvement.